


Początki i zakończenia

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Chaos, Gen, absolutnie wszyscy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Migawki wszystkich mijanych w drodze.





	

Garl usadowił się wygodnie na fotelu tuż przed wirującą powoli kulą światła, która dostarczała mu rozrywki przez kilka ostatnich tygodni. Ciężko było stwierdzić co dokładnie wciągało go najbardziej: tragicznie złe zbiegi wydarzeń, które popychały bohaterów przed siebie, ich niemalże nieustanne przekomarzanie się i dramatycznie niefortunne decyzje (Garl prowadził ranking i wszyscy ewidentnie zasługiwali na pierwsze miejsce), czy fakt, że nie poddawali się nawet w najgorszej sytuacji.  
  
Jego własne lata poszukiwania przygód były już daleko w przeszłości, a nieustanne pilnowanie gnomich spraw na wszystkich planach egzystencji skręcało mu wąsy w nierozpoznawalne monstra z irytacji bardziej niż złości. Chociaż nie zwykł wtrącać się w sprawy przedstawicieli innych ras, ten jeden raz... Ten jeden raz to nie tylko Flickholm Libabonk przykuła jego uwagę.  
  
Chociaż musiał oddać jej honor, pomysł z balią wody stanowczo zasługiwał na docenienie.  
  
***  
  
Dem westchnęła głośno, kręcąc głową ponad nieprzytomnym bardem, którego z trudem wepchnęła do łóżka, gdy miotany szczególnie mocnym atakiem dreszczy wypadł z niego z gracją lądując na twarzy. Przyjaciele Zakonu, czy nie, tajemniczy podróżni, którzy odwiedzili jej chatkę okazywali się być coraz bardziej problematyczni, a ona miała już dosyć własnych zmartwień. Jak na przykład fakt, że nie potrafiła odrzucić od siebie wrażenia, że była obserwowana. Oczywiście, było to coś z czym Dem nauczyła się żyć, nosząc symbol słońca dumnie na piersi i stawiając czoła wyzwaniom. Jednak to... To było coś zupełnie innego i gdy coś zaszeleściło tuż za jej oknem, serce Dem zamarło.  
  
W żadnej wersji jej historii nie mogło się to skończyć szczęśliwie, lecz Pelor nigdy nie pomógł nikomu, kto nie pomagał samemu sobie.  
  
***  
  
Wiadro stukało smutno w ścianę wozu za każdym razem, gdy ten choć odrobinę zmienił kierunek. Każde stuknięcie odbijało się głucho po wnętrzu, tworząc ciągłe, nierytmiczne nawoływanie.  
  
Stuk, stuk, stuk.  
  
***  
  
Była pani konstabl zasznurowała spory skórzany plecak i z trudem zarzuciła go na plecy, przywiązując swoją broń w zasięgu ręki i poprawiając irytujące sprzączki, które wpijały się w jej ramiona. Plotka głosiła, że droga w stronę Nearonu była już bezpieczna, jednak jedynie głupcy liczyli na łut szczęścia. Ona miała zamiar być gotowa na wszystko, co świat miał rzucić w jej stronę.  
  
Spakowała już wszystko, czego mogła potrzebować. Zapisanej naprędce przez jej uciekinierów wiadomości nie zabrała, dając ją pożreć wciąż płonącym w jej gabinecie płomieniom. Nie musiała trzymać jej przy sobie - Felosial miała w końcu dobrą pamięć.  
  
Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i bez wahania wyruszyła w drogę.  
  
***  
  
Pierwszy oddech życia nigdy nie był piękny, nawet wśród istot, które brały go w płuca bardziej z powodu wieku niż faktu, że postanowiły umrzeć bijąc się na pięści z szalonym druidem produkującym armię przeklętych drzewek w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze na południu Ashantraxu. Erky Timbers był także pewny, że istniały lepsze widoki niż obraz fluorescencyjnych grzybów porastających sklepienie na przedsionku Podmroku, ale gdy tylko z trudem otworzył oczy po ostrym ataku kaszlu, który na powrót pobudził jego serce do pracy, nie zamierzał narzekać.  
  
Mimo wszystko, Erky poświęcił kilka sekund na przesłanie mentalnych podziękowań za fakt, że jego towarzysze nie zdecydowali się rzucić jego trupa na pożarcie smoku, a potem wstał, powoli rozprostował kości i, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, ruszył swoją własną drogą.  
  
Zdecydowanie miał szczęście, że jego bóg miał aż tak smutne poczucie humoru.  
  
***  
  
Książę Oswald Amiens westchnął ciężko na widok sterty papierów ustawionych w zgrabny stosik na jego biurku w gabinecie, ignorując ciche parsknięcie, które dosłyszał zza swoich pleców. Formalności nigdy nie były jego dobrą stroną, jednak nie mógł uciekać od nich wiecznie… Choć może jeszcze jeden wieczór by nie zaszkodził.  
  
\- Przygotuj się do wyjścia, Albany. Pójdziemy sprawdzić, czy na Rynku Miejskim nadal panuje porządek.  
  
Jego strażnik nie zaprotestował, jednak rozbawienie z jakim skinął mu głową mówiło wszystko.  
  
***  
  
Cyrk zaczął zbierać się w drogę na chwilę przed świtem, jednak Val Andarian nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że każde z nich robiło wszystko o wiele wolniej, ciągle zerkając przez ramię w stronę bramy miasta: Lotrus co chwilę wypuszczał pudło z dłoni, spędzając potem wieki na oglądaniu każdej zamkniętej w nim rzeczy, która przecież mogła ulec uszkodzeniu, zaś Benoula uparła się by wszyscy zjedli śniadanie jeszcze przed spakowaniem obozu. Val wiedziała, że to jedynie płonna nadzieja. Złożona dzień wcześniej w karczmie pod Dzikim Jeleniem wizyta upewniła ją, że ich tymczasowi towarzysze podróży zniknęli bez słowa, zarówno ze swoich pokoi, jak i ze stajni, gdzie zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej wciąż widziała znajomy żółty wóz.  
  
Lotrus opóźniał wyjazd jak tylko się dało, ale nawet to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Czy tego chcieli, czy nie, cyrk musiał ruszać w drogę dalej, nie czekając na maruderów.  
  
Być może kiedyś mieli jeszcze na nich natrafić przypadkiem… Val uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Być może będzie miała nawet wtedy czas, by pokazać ich małej elfce kilka sztuczek.  
  
***  
  
Calcryx zwinął się w kłębek pod szerokim nasypem, wciskając się jak najdalej w szczelinę, by uniknąć parzącego światła rozlewającego się po ziemi. Jego rosnąca góra skarbów (z których jeden uciekł wcześniej tego dnia, mucząc wściekle, aż Calcryx zmuszony był zjeść go od razu) sprawiała, że chowanie się przed ciepłem było coraz trudniejsze. Jego wciąż rosnące skrzydła nie pomagały, więc od czasu do czasu przypadkiem okładał nimi sam siebie, usiłując ułożyć się do snu w wąskim zacienionym paśmie tuż pod zboczem góry.  
  
Słońce zdecydowanie nie było jego faworytem, jednak samo uczucie szybowania na pełnej rozpiętości skrzydeł było warte cierpienia za dnia, dlatego otrzepał się z warstwy szronu, która niemal natychmiast znów pokryła jego skórę, ziewnął, ułożył głowę na łapach i spróbował zasnąć. Następnej nocy było tak wiele rzeczy do zrobienia.  
  
Poza tym, wciąż miał skarb do odzyskania.  
  
***  
  
Sylcyne ściągnęła ze swego konia siodło i poklepała go po grzbiecie uspokajająco. Oboje byli zmęczeni po długiej podróży, jednak w końcu udało im się dotrzeć na miejsce. Nie było to łatwe, lecz teraz nawet bez wychodzenia ze stajni, mrużąc oczy przeciw ostremu światłu słońca, Sylcyne była w stanie dostrzec wznoszącą się ponad nimi twierdzę.  
  
Falujący nad jej murami czerwony proporzec sprawił, że uśmiechnęła się cierpko.  
  
Nadszedł czas na wyrównanie porachunków.  
  
***  
  
Leo zamknął oczy na sekundę, usiłując pozbyć się upartego pieczenia, jednak niepewne światło świecy nie dawało mu dostatecznie dużo oświetlenia do pracy. Drobiazg błyszczący w jego dłoni był już prawie gotowy, jeszcze tylko jedno zdobienie, jedno pociągnięcie ostrza dla wyrównania krawędzi i może będzie mógł w końcu zasnąć w spokoju, nie widząc pod zamkniętymi powiekami oskarżających świateł Rynku i komentarzy wciąż pobrzmiewających w jego uszach.  
  
Jeszcze tylko jeden detal, a może uda mu się zapomnieć o wszystkim.  
  
***  
  
Jego umysł pracował bez ustanku, analizując każdą możliwą kombinację. A może powinien dodać do niej mięty, nie rumianku? Albo szałwii, szałwia zawsze była dobrym pomysłem. Jak istotny był sam zapach, a na ile klienci mieli cenić skuteczność? Czy warto najpierw zainwestować w jeden typ, czy kilka? Gdzie znaleźć kupców odpowiednich do dystrybucji i testerów, skłonnych poświęcić czas na coś tak błahego jak mycie włosów?  
  
Głowa Garniera niemalże pękała w szwach od problemów, które musiał rozwiązać natychmiast, jednak od lat nie czuł się tak dobrze jak wtedy, gdy wchodząc do stajni dostrzegł swoją pierwszą szansę na udowodnienie talentu.  
  
***  
  
Mai przełknęła jedzenie szybko, popijając suche racje łykiem wody i obserwując jak jej towarzysze pakują obóz, szybko i sprawnie zbierając się do drogi. Zatrzymali się zaledwie na kilka godzin, lecz nie mogli już zwlekać dłużej. Jeżeli nie chcieli całkowicie stracić z oczu wachlarza, powinni ruszać jak najszybciej…  
  
\- Twoja suknia jest w strzępach, powinnaś ją przebrać jak najszybciej – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, klękając obok, by spojrzeć na jej złamaną kostkę. Nie było potrzeby, noga już zaczynała się zrastać, jednak on zawsze musiał sprawdzić. Nawet, gdy tak jak teraz każda sekunda mogła okazać się na wagę złota. – Dzięki tobie wciąż mamy jakiś trop, jednak wykończona i ranna nie przydasz nam się do niczego.  
  
\- Nie przydałam się wam na wiele w pałacu - mruknęła. – Gdyby nie tamte dzieciaki, prawdopodobnie byłoby o wiele gorzej.  
  
\- Być może. – Pokręcił głową i podał jej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Noga nadal bolała, lecz teraz pulsowanie stawało się już znośne. – Lecz teraz musimy liczyć tylko na siebie.  
  
***  
  
Cyn opatuliła się kocem ściślej, opierając czoło o ścianę szafy. Tutaj, poza zasięgiem wzroku wszystkich, wreszcie mogła odetchnąć, przestając przejmować się setką różnych problemów i przeszkód, które napotkali na swojej drodze. Słuchając odległej rozmowy Fyra i Flick, powoli pozwoliła sobie zapaść w sen, głębszy niż od dawna.  
  
Tutaj, mogła przynajmniej spróbować odpocząć przed uciekaniem.  
  
***  
  
Flick poprawiła ułożenie swoich włosów po raz osiemnasty, nerwowym gestem wygładzając suknię na ramionach. Bywała już na większych, o wiele bardziej stresujących uroczystościach, więc zupełnie nie wiedziała czemu tym razem właśnie postanowiła dopaść ją trema. Jeżeli już, to oni powinni próbować zaimponować jej w tej małej mieścinie na końcu świata, a nie odwrotnie. Nie miała czym się przejmować. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, nic nie miało prawa pójść nie tak…  
  
Wzdrygnęła się, gdy ktoś zapukał w drzwi, które po chwili uchyliły się, ukazując niespodziewanie dobrze uczesane rude loki na głowie bardzo niedopasowanego kolorystycznie do wszechświata Fyra.  
  
\- Idziemy?  
  
Cóż, nie było wyboru. W końcu co najgorszego mogło się zdarzyć?


End file.
